Late Night Talks
by Hidden Heart 92
Summary: Kara is dealing with her newfound feelings but also Lena has been hiding some of her own


**Author's Note: Hey guys. I know it's been a while but I had this idea for a Supercorp fic. It happened when I went shopping a while back and I realised that it would be good to explore the possibility of Kara being bi (cause we all know she loves Lena ;) and also it could be cathartic for me too hehe.**

 **Either way I hope you enjoy it and please leave feedback/comments if you liked it or you know, just wanted to comment. Hopefully it'll resonate with some people.**

 **Ok I've gone on long enough, enjoy!**

 **I own nothing, all rights go to their respective owners**

* * *

 **LATE NIGHT TALKS**

Alex stared at her sister with understanding written all over her face.

"How long have you felt like this?" She asked gently.

Kara shrugged.

"I don't know...I didn't really think about it before and then-"

"Lena shows up." Alex supplied with a knowing smile.

Kara's eyes widen.

"How did you know?"

"You look at Lena the same way I used to look at Maggie."

Kara shook her head and closed her eyes.

"It's so messed up. She doesn't even feel that way about me and she's my best friend! She's going to think I'm a creep!"

"No she won't. If she's really your friend she'll understand." Alex told her, putting a comforting hand on Kara's arm.

Kara trusted Alex with anything and everything so telling her sister something like this wasn't that difficult to do but it was difficult for Kara to process what she was dealing with. There had been Mon-El who she had loved deeply, and she'd thought that her friendship with Lena was just that, a friendship but then Kara had started having feelings, she would catch herself watching the Luthor woman when she was talking to someone else and the need to protect her at all costs was overwhelming.

Maybe that last part was Supergirl but still, even at work if Lena came up against anything or anyone like Edge or some other magazine threatening to take her down, Kara wanted to be there to fight her corner.

Alex let out a breath as she looked at her sister.

"So, now that you've admitted it to me and to yourself, what are you going to do about it?"

Kara thought about it for a moment and then shrugged.

"I don't know."

Alex looked at the magazines on Kara's table and an idea came to her.

"There's this magazine I read. You should get yourself a copy, read up on it. Maybe it'll help you."

Kara nodded.

She knew what being bisexual meant but she'd never really considered what life would be like being open about it. She'd heard and seen things, things that scared her. Right now, she was this Super hero who everyone loved and was grateful for and even as Kara people loved her, admired her, wanted her input on things and wanted to befriend her because she was such a sweet person but Kara had heard that once people came out to their friends, people they knew, things sometimes changed; those people didn't look at them the same anymore. Family distanced themselves, friends started to think that they liked them as more than just friends and that was the reason they had treated them so well in the first place even though that simply wasn't always the case. In short, she was too scared to admit what she was to other people. Her love for Lena would have to remain a secret and that was that but she could still be herself just behind closed doors, right?

The next day, Kara took Alex's advice and went to buy that magazine.

She felt good. Confident. She was herself and her friends loved her no matter what, she had nothing to fear.

So as she found the magazine, Kara reached for it and began flipping through it, glancing over articles. She then looked up when she realised she wasn't alone in the aisle. There was a group of teenage boys drooling over a x rated magazine, you know, top shelf stuff. Suddenly, Kara felt self conscious and put the magazine back. She couldn't do it.

She'd told herself she was fine. She accepted it. But she wasn't...was she?

Almost in tears, Kara fled the shop and went home and she stayed there till dark.

When the sun had set and the stars appeared, she went out for a walk and found a spot overlooking National city. Kara sat down on the grass and stared. She now realised just how brave Alex was. How unapologetic she was and how she was able to just come out and be herself but then she'd had Maggie and Maggie had given her that strength but now Maggie was gone and she was still brave. Still herself.

Kara sighed.

She may be Supergirl but Alex's bravery was second to none.

Kara sniffled and tears stung her eyes. She removed her glasses to wipe her eyes. She felt so lost, so undecided.

What should she do? She just needed some sort of sign. Something to tell her she was going to be ok, no matter who she chose to be.

"And here I thought I was the only one who took late night walks up here."

Kara jumped and spun around where she sat to find Lena walking up behind her, hands the pocket of her black coat and a knowing smile on her face.

"Lena! What are you doing up here?" Kara asked, forcing a smile onto her face as she prepared to stand.

Lena held up a hand to stop her.

"You don't have to get up." She said kindly and then sat down beside Kara on the grass herself.

She smiled and Kara tried to relax.

Lena breathed in the cool night air and a contented smile crossed her face.

"It's beautiful up here, isn't it?"

Kara nodded but a concerned frown creased her brow.

"Yeah...it is."

Lena looked at her best friend.

"So why are you up here?"

Kara's frown turned into one of amusement.

"I asked you first."

Lena chuckled.

"Ok. I like to think so I come out here, away from the noise of the city where I can walk and just...think."

"About?"

"Everything. Anything."

Kara nodded and Lena nudged her playfully.

"Your turn."

Kara grinned but she felt awkward.

"Um...I also came out here to think."

"And what are you thinking about?"

Kara sighed, remembering what had happened earlier today; the magazine, the boys in the bookstore, the feeling of people judging her, all of it.

Kara looked into Lena's eyes. Lena was her best friend. Surely she wouldn't judge her for this and Kara didn't have to reveal her feelings for Lena just yet, if ever, did she?

Kara took a breath.

"I went to the bookstore today and...and I was looking through a magazine I intended to buy but-I-I didn't. I couldn't."

Lena frowned slightly.

"Why?"

"Because I felt people were judging me for it and I thought I was ok with...with buying the-the magazine but I wasn't and I-I walked out without it." Kara finished, hanging her head and staring at the grass.

She hadn't really told Lena anything.

"Can I ask what the magazine was about?" Lena asked gently.

Kara looked up and opened her mouth to speak but found that she couldn't.

"It's fine. You don't have to tell me but whatever it was, it shouldn't bother you what people think, Kara. You're a smart, kind and beautiful woman. You're strong and the people in your life love you so who cares what a few strangers think?"

Kara nodded along to what Lena was saying.

"And look, whatever it was; I'm going to say a...fishing magazine?"- Lena said which earned a chuckle form Kara- "I personally, don't care. You're my best friend, Kara and I love you, no matter what you're into."

Kara smirked.

"Thank you."

Lena patted Kara's knee.

"I'm sure one day when you're ready, you'll tell me and that's another thing; whatever secrets you have are your's to keep. Don't feel pressured into revealing anything you don't want to. It's your life and no one's business but your's and if you do end up revealing a secret because you feel safe enough to and the person starts acting funny, then they wasn't worth knowing in the first place. They should have enough trust in you to know that you won't change towards them and you should be able to trust them enough that telling them something personal won't make them change towards you."

Kara nodded and she felt a little lighter at knowing this. She felt a little bad knowing that it wasn't just the secret of being Supergirl that she was now keeping from Lena.

Lena then pulled Kara into a hug.

"Everything is going to be ok, Kara. I promise and anytime it isn't, you can always come to me."

Kara hugged Lena back.

"Thank you."

Lena still held onto Kara for a little while, making sure that the blonde felt safe and that she believed her sincere words.

Kara licked her lips. Lena deserved to know her secret, well, one of them anyway.

"Lena, I do have something to tell you."

"I know." Lena said, still not letting Kara go.

"You do?"

Lena nodded.

Kara's eyes darted back and forth over Lena's shoulder.

"How-how long have you known?"

"A little while now."

Finally, Kara pulled back and looked at Lena.

Lena licked her lips and looked at Kara.

"So I guess I should tell you something too."

Kara nodded.

"Shall we admit it together?"

Lena nodded.

"Sounds fair."

They both exchanged a smile and then nodded, mentally counting to three in their heads. Then in unison, they both shared their secrets.

"I'm Supergirl."

"I'm in love with you."

Wide green eyes met blue and they both stared at each other.

"You're Supergirl?!"

"You're in love with me?!"

* * *

 **END**

 **Author's Note: Short I know and maybe a little deep but I had to leave it on something a little humorous hehe.**

 **Let me know what your thoughts, I love hearing them.**

 **Thanks for reading! X**


End file.
